rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Session 20:
(12:32:52) STExalted: You're currently sitting in the middle, and you can't quite decided if it's a snub or not. The one that lead the proceeding is a delegate from Nexus - he's a mortal, though you won't be surprised if he's Enlightened. Directly next to him, on the both side, is the representative from Greyfall and Lookshy - the Greyfall is the Water Aspect you've seen before, while Lookshy is represented by a statuesque woman. Almost literally - she looks like (12:32:52) STExalted: what happens if a cliff decided to take a walk, what with her grey skin, bald, and really tall. Next to them is Chesel's - like Nexus, she is a mortal, though her bluish skin indicates spirit ancestry, perhaps. Fitting, since Chesel deals with fish - you've heard they have working Old Realm fishery, allowing them to bred, well, rare fish. Or maybe it's just repurposed Aquarium - you won't know about that until you've check, anyway. In front of (12:32:53) STExalted: her is Haswall's delegates - a small settlement somewhere to the southeast. Apparently, they do brisk trade at importing various Old Realm salvage - there's a big ruin there, and it's never been fully mapped-out. (12:42:43) thewe: Next to them is yours. Somehow, all of you actually manages to find a seat - somewhat unusual, until you've seen the one in front of you. First is the Jade Marsh delegate - he sit in front of you, looking serene, while beside him is two people, wearing similar color. Both of them male, with a thick, green, and.. moldy? Clothes. Is that actual mold? You don't know, anyway. Next of them is Ashbed's representative. He is male, with a strange mix of (12:42:44) thewe: northern and southern feature, and he looks more like mercenary then diplomat - which is a role fulfilled by a person next to him. She's quite similar to him, though - maybe they're related? (12:42:44) thewe: Huh. Seems like they only allow more than one delegate if you are still 'new', or rather, if your settlement just got political upheaval. Why'd they do that? (12:42:47) thewe: "We're here in order to dicuss recent news in Confederation of River," the Nexus representative start. "I'm Fire Monkey, and I represent Nexus," left unsaid is Guild. "Our first agenda is, we'd like to confirm... Twin River, and Ashbed, whether they want to remain in Confederation of River or not." (12:42:51) thewe: Ashbed representative seems ambivalent, while the rest of the table looks to you. (12:42:53) thewe: What do? (12:47:06) ***Dusk remains quiet and waits for the other Exalted to talk. (13:09:19) Dragon_: "We have no plans to leave the Confederation of Rivers. Although, I'm curious of what membership concerns." (13:11:28) ***Spider steps in smoothly, trying not to push past Dragon while also trying to make sure that the confederation doesn't come to believe that the Two Rivers delegation doesn't even know what they're agreeing too. "What my comrade means to ask is whether or not it would be acceptable to request a short recess to restore order in the country before resuming attendent responsibilities to the Concordat of the Federation." (13:11:40) STExalted: Ashbed's representative - the female, not the male - spoke up. "We also see no reason to withdraw from Confederation of Rivers." (13:12:12) ***Spider files that away carefully. (13:12:45) STExalted: The Nexus representative frowned, before glancing at Lookshy's, then, ever-so-slightly, nods his head toward Thorn's. Lookshy simply nodded. (13:14:47) STExalted: "We accept your declaration," he answers. "And... we don't see why not, though we'd have to ask, should we're attacked by outside force," which means the Realm, of course, "we'd ask for reinforcement. Other than that, we'll suspend your responsibilities as member of Confederation of Rivers until the next Conference in..." he looks at his notes. "Next year. Is this acceptable?" (13:22:26) ***Peerless says nothing, letting the more experienced circlemates in the art of bureaucracy to handle the matter. (13:39:42) Spider: "This should be acceptable." Spider makes a show of putting the side of her mask to Dragon's ear, as if listening for orders. (13:42:22) STExalted: "Very well," the Nexus representatives states. "The next item in the agenda is, there are some reports of a new pirate to the west... (13:48:25) Lost_: While this was going on Lost_ subtly activated his essence sight and took a look at each of the representatives. From the Statue like woman from Lookshy to the blue skinned mortal. He looked deeply and attempted to learn all he could from their movement and the clothing they wore, keeping an eye out for the subtle signs of the presence of any artifacts and the tell-tail signs of elseworld warping. (13:48:41) Lost_: He also memorised all of their expressions and mannerisms before, during and after Dragon_’s and Later Spider’s declarations. With his eyes wide open both figuratively and literally, he attempted to learn all that he could. (13:49:48) STExalted: The rest of the meeting is rather boring, to be honest. Well, there's that report - some previously seaside pirate have been spotted entering river, for some reason. In addition, there's a minor disruption of dragon lines - some talk about some schumck activate Old Realm machine, but nothing solid. (13:50:38) STExalted: There's also news about, "ahem!" Underworld sighting, in which Thorn's representative argues it is not because of �his �side. Hmm. (13:56:27) STExalted: Nexus' representative is Enlightened mortal. He wore something else, though - it's obscured, but you're sure he have... maybe a ring, or something like that, as his artifact. You don't really need Essence Sight, but it's obvious Lookshy wears artifact armor - quite a quality, though not absolute top-notch. (13:57:54) STExalted: By contrast, Sijan's representative - an Earth Aspect, though you know that already - doesn't have anything too ostentation. Perhaps it's because she's quite old - you estimate she's probably already around Essence 5 - and her robe is.. well, not artifact, per se, but some Jade thread are sewn on it. (13:59:09) STExalted: Like Nexus, Chesel is another enlightened mortal. It appears she's part of Water-Nymph - the Creation, Elemental one, not the Fae one, and while her equipment is exquisite, none of it is artifact, save her collar. (13:59:53) STExalted: Haswall is a normal mortal. Not Enlightened at all. You don't detect anything strange on him, or his belonging. (14:01:12) STExalted: Thorn is. Well. Uh. You are not really comfortable looking at him. It's kinda creepy. You've heard there's some kind of Underworld Exaltation, and you won't be surprised if he is one. (14:03:05) STExalted: Jade Marsh is another god-blooded - you don't know what's his stake on this conference, since no one call on him, but you can see he has some Dragonblooded... well, blood on him. More than usual, anyway. (14:04:39) STExalted: Ashbed's representative is yet another completely mortal - his weapon, a great axe, contains trace amount of orichalcum. Otherwise, though, it's a fine weapon, though not an artifact. Category:Exalted: Bright River Chronicles